Increasing demand for common access to a data destination requires efficient management of the access. Where two (or more) SAS open Address Frames (OAF) generated by discrete sources (initiators/targets) are attempting to access a common destination (targets/initiators), limited pathways to the destination require one of the OAFs to wait until the other is complete. Traditionally, Arbitration Wait Time (AWT) is the only factor in an arbitration decision leaving an OAF with increased demand waiting for those connected OAFs having a lesser demand.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for dynamic management access to available pathways to storage resources to enable a preferred OAF access while the non-preferred OAF remains in a queue for pathway access.